Abandonados
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Coletânea de pequenas fics gens baseada em como ficou a vida de alguns personagens depois do episódio 22, 5ª temporada, Swan Song. SEM SHIPPER
1. Dean

Baseado no episódio final da 5ª temporada, **Swan Song**. Não viu, não leia.

**Abandonados**

**Adriana Swan**

Dean estava sentado no Impala olhando para o nada, nenhuma estrada parecia interessante a sua frente. O carro largado no acostamento de um lugar qualquer, sem nenhuma importância para seu único ocupante. Dean Winchester havia saído da casa de Bobby alguns minutos antes. Talvez horas, isso também não tinha importância.

Nada mais tinha.

O telefone tocou o fazendo olhar distraído para o aparelho inútil, não havia ninguém com quem quisesse falar no momento (ou pelo menos ninguém que pudesse usar um celular). Num gesto automático pegou o telefone e viu sem emoção o nome "Castiel" brilhando no visor do aparelho e de alguma forma aquilo lhe deu algum conforto.

O anjo lhe fazia bem.

Levou alguns segundos para atender tentando imaginar o que o anjo queria. Haviam se falado poucas horas atrás, durante a madrugada enquanto dirigia para a casa de Bobby. Quando atendeu, sua voz estava fria e distante, bem diferente da outra voz do outro lado da linha que parecia extremamente assustada.

- Fala, Castiel – Dean atendeu sem emoção.

- Dean? – a voz do anjo estava um pouco trêmula, num tom que demonstrava medo.

- Cas? Está tudo bem? – Não, não estava, uma voz dentro de sua mente respondeu a ele mesmo. De qualquer forma, estava surpreso por ver o anjo apreensivo.

- Não... é... – o homem do outro lado limpou a garganta, preocupado – Não é o Castiel falando.

O conforto momentâneo que ler o nome do anjo havia trago a Dean passou, deixando um vazio ainda maior no lugar. Levou alguns segundos para processar a informação e tentar não se deixar influenciar por aquela voz familiar e tão querida.

- Jimmy? – indagou, mais uma vez sem emoção.

- É... Eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu só acordei e era eu, entende? – ele falou, as palavras se atropelando como se desabafasse – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, não foi como da outra vez. Eu estou com medo do que possa ter acontecido, do que possa _estar acontecendo_. Eu acordei confuso e... e... eu estava, digo, _Castiel estava_ com um celular no bolso de meu sobretudo e tinha seu número então pensei que...

A voz do homem morreu do outro lado da linha como se estivesse assustado demais para continuar. Aquela ligação não tinha mais a menor importância para Dean.

- Onde está, Jimmy? – perguntou tentando resolver o assunto e desligar o celular de vez.

- Estou em casa com Amélia e a Claire. Eu acordei no meio do jardim e entrei aqui escondido, eu espero – sua voz tremia enquanto ele falava. – Eu estou com medo do que possa acontecer com minha família, Dean. E se os demônios tentarem me pegar de novo? O que aconteceu com o anjo? Ele disse que eu passaria a eternidade com ele se dissesse 'sim' e agora ele se foi! Ele está com problemas de novo, é isso? Quando Castiel volta?

Um riso amargo se formou no rosto de Dean. Devia ter esperado que acabaria por receber aquela ligação.

- Não volta – respondeu.

Um breve silêncio se formou do outro lado da linha indicando confusão. Desde que "acordara" no meio do jardim de sua casa, meia hora antes, Jimmy Novak tentava entender o que estava acontecendo e aquelas palavras não ajudaram em nada.

- Como assim? – Jimmy perguntou, vacilante. Essa pergunta parecia ser a única coisa que sua mente conseguira formular.

- Abrace sua filha, faça amor com sua esposa e esqueça de que existem anjos, Jimmy – falou Dean, forçando uma voz sarcástica que não perdia seu tom amargo recém adquirido – e deixe que os anjos esqueçam de você.

Outro silêncio se fez na linha enquanto Dean podia ouvir uma voz distante perguntando o que estava acontecendo e um chiado pedindo silêncio.

- Mas ele disse que...

- Castiel não vai voltar. – Dean cortou tentando acabar logo com isso. – Os anjos terminaram o que estavam fazendo. Paz mundial, cara. Não precisa ter medo de demônios porque não há mais demônios. Digo... sempre há demônios, mas eles não vão mais se preocupar com você.

Dessa vez foi Dean que fez silêncio. O apocalipse acabara, os anjos foram embora. Tudo parecia voltar aos trilhos enquanto a vida de Dean perdia cada vez mais o sentido a cada instante que passava.

- Da última vez... – a voz de Jimmy estava embargada agora, como se tentando conter lágrimas ou talvez as derramando do outro lado da linha – Daquela vez Castiel disse que eu estaria condenado a ser seu receptáculo por muito tempo... talvez até a eternidade. E agora ele me deixou aqui? Ele... Castiel me deixou voltar para minha vida?

- É, Jimmy – respondeu, embora duvidasse que o anjo tivesse levado em consideração a felicidade do receptáculo quando decidiu voltar ao céu. – Todo mundo merece um final feliz.

O outro se desdobrou em agradecimentos e lágrimas do outro lado da linha enquanto Dean se despedia e desligava sem se importar. Finais felizes. É disso que toda história precisa.

Castiel fora embora.

Sam também.

A diferença entre os dois vazios no coração de Dean Winchester naquele momento, é que Dean sabia que Castiel estava bem.


	2. Bobby

**Abandonados – Bobby**

**Adriana Swan**

Booby sentou em sua cadeira preferida na pequena escrivaninha que sempre usava para pesquisar sobre suas caças com uma garrafa de bebida na mão. Acabara de ver Dean Winchester sair dali desolado para seu novo e incerto futuro.

Era um filho seu que estava indo embora.

Claro, seu filho mais novo havia partido no dia anterior com uma passagem só de ida para as profundezas da terra ou onde diabos fosse dar aquele buraco. Seus meninos. Sua vida.

Tomou um gole da bebida amarga fazendo uma careta de desagrado e gratidão ao gosto forte que de alguma forma aliviava o que sentia. Tanto tempo em uma cadeira de rodas, tanto tempo com uma bala no bolso esperando o momento certo, a hora certa, o instante em que sua vida deixaria de valer a pena porque não teria mais os garotos Winchester para se importar.

E o que lucrara no final?

Suas pernas funcionavam de novo, isso sem dúvida era uma melhora, mas Deus sabe que Bobby trocaria as duas pernas, braços e vida para ter Sam de volta daquele poço. Só Deus sabe o quanto Bobby amou aqueles meninos que trouxeram algum sentido a sua vida vazia, que o ensinaram a ter família mais uma vez. Porque Sam e Dean Winchester eram tudo que Bobby teve por anos, eram os únicos que estiveram com ele quando precisou, eram os únicos que se importavam com ele de verdade.

Eles e o anjinho nerd, claro.

Agora era o fim do Apocalipse, Bobby tinha suas pernas inúteis e nenhum motivo para se levantar. Dean não queria visitas, Castiel voltara para o céu, e nem morrendo e indo para o inferno poderia rever Sam.

Aquela bala parecia ter esperado esse momento todo por esse tempo.

Pegou a bala na primeira gaveta, brincou com ela por entre os dedos sentindo o toque frio do metal congelar sua alma. O brilho prateado refletindo seus olhos desconsolados e seu pequeno mundo destruído.

O que sobrara para os caçadores no fim? O Bar da Estrada já era, Hellen, Jô, Sam... seu menino. Até o jovem Adam. Só Bobby estava ali, de pé, para lamentar os mortos.

Bobby e Dean.

E com um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha, Bobby jogou a bala de volta na gaveta a fechando com força e tomando mais um gole de sua bebida.

Ainda tinha um filho para cuidar.

E com certo desespero, desejou ainda ter aquela foto com Hellen e Jô, Sam e Dean, ele mesmo e Castiel: toda sua família reunida.


End file.
